


are we growing up or just going down?

by notquitepunkrock



Series: the kids you used to love, but then we grew old [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Prequel, School Lockdown, part of my HS teacher au but like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitepunkrock/pseuds/notquitepunkrock
Summary: One shots about the future teachers of Hogwarts Senior High School. This makes more sense if you read the rest of the series. I think.1:There were some things you just couldn’t experience without becoming friends. Hiding in the bathroom stall together during a lockdown just happened to be one of them.(Golden Trio meeting)





	1. count on me like one, two, three

**Author's Note:**

> oof i don't even know what this is but it's kind of cute and I needed it to be a thing.
> 
> Chapter title from Count On Me by Bruno Mars. Fic title from Sophomore Slump, or Comeback of the Year by Fall Out Boy

The lockdown caught everyone by surprise. 

Harry and Ron were walking through the hallway when the announcement happened, joking around and shoving each other towards the lockers while on their way back to class after running an errand for their English teacher. The intercom buzzed through the empty hallways, startling the pair of them.

_ “Teachers, please follow lockdown procedures. This is not a drill.” _

Ron turned to stare at Harry with wide eyes, his face going pale and sickly under his freckles. “W-We should get back to class,” he said with a shaky voice, eyes darting towards the window. Suddenly, both boys were on edge, looking about as if they were going to be attacked at any minute.

Harry nodded quickly, chewing on his lower lip. “Let’s go,” he said quickly, even though Ron had already started to half-jog towards their classroom in the sixth grade wing. He followed behind quickly, pausing in front of the door to the girl’s bathroom. 

He had a sudden mental image of the new girl with bushy curls darting into the bathroom after lunch, tears covering her face after Lavender had said something needlessly cruel. He frowned. “Ron!” he whispered loudly. “Did that new girl ever come back to class?”

His best friend frowned, returning to Harry’s side. “Hermione? I don’t think so. Not unless she got there while we were gone,” he said. His eyes widened and he stared at the door of the bathroom. “What if she’s in there?”

“We should check,” Harry said, already reaching for the door.

“Harry! That’s the girl’s room!” Ron hissed, grabbing at Harry’s shoulder. He glanced behind him, towards the double doors leading towards their class. “And we need to get back to class before someone finds us.”

Harry pulled away from Ron’s hand. “We’ll just look for a second,” he said persuasively. “Ron, she’s probably scared sick. Imagine if it was Gin in there or something.”

At that, Ron’s face turned stony and he nodded robotically. “She’d need someone to protect her if the bad guy shows up, wouldn’t she?” he asked. “Go on then, might as well find out.” 

The pair of them crept into the bathroom, peering underneath the stalls. Someone took a shaky breath from inside one of them, the only one with the door closed and locked. “Hermione?” Harry called tentatively. “It’s just us, er, Harry and Ron. Are you okay?”

There was a small sigh of relief and Hermione’s shiny black shoes seemed to hit the ground. She unlocked the empty stall, staring out with wide, dark eyes. “What are you doing here?” she asked, voice small. “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

Ron glanced at the door to the hallway, biting his lip. “We should, but you’re all alone, and we thought you might need someone here,” he explained awkwardly.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply when there was a loud bang from the hallway, the sound of someone slamming open a door. The small girl gasped, shoving her hand over her mouth immediately afterward as her eyes filled with tears. Ron seemed to make an executive decision, hurrying over to the bathroom door and fiddling with the lock until it clicked. “Harry, lock the doors of the other stalls and crawl out. We’ll all hide together, but it needs to be impossible to tell that we’re here.” 

The other boy did as he was told, his small frame aiding him as he slithered underneath the stall doors. Ron hurried back to their sides and the trio crammed themselves into the stall Hermione had been hiding in. In near silence, they clambered onto the toilet. Hermione and Harry were much smaller than Ron, so they both perched on the seat, leaning against the walls to keep themselves upright. The tallest, meanwhile, stood near the back of the toilet where there was more space for his overlarge feet to rest, and bent over so his head couldn’t be seen, bracing himself against the toilet paper dispenser. 

They held their breath, Hermione closing her eyes tightly and pressing her face against Harry’s shoulder as someone rattled the handle of the bathroom.

Harry’s hands tightened into fists that pressed against the wall, his green eyes blazing. Just as he seemed ready to run out of the bathroom and fight the would-be intruder, there was a loud yell and the sounds of a scuffle from the hallway. Ron winced as someone seemed to be thrown against the door. It was silent for a moment before a key turned in the lock and the door opened slowly.

A familiar voice filled the room, and Harry’s shoulders loosened with relief. “Harry? Ron?”

“Uncle Moony?” he called back quietly. There were footsteps, and his uncle’s brown loafers appeared in front of the door, along with the the pointy-toed heels of Mrs. McGonagall, the vice principal. 

“You can come out now, Harry. Everything is alright,” his uncle called. Harry carefully stepped down, even as Hermione’s small fingers tried to grab at his shirt sleeve in an attempt to stop him. He slowly opened the door, falling into his uncle’s arms the moment he appeared.

Ron nudged Hermione forward and the small girl crept out behind Harry, with the tall boy following closely. Harry’s Uncle Remus pulled him into a tight hug as well, and peered down at Hermione with kind brown eyes. Mrs. McGonagall looked on in concern.

“Are you three alright?” Remus asked. The children nodded, but he could see the fear on their small faces. He dug into his pockets and produced a handful of Hershey Kisses. “Have some chocolate. It’ll help.”

McGonagall stepped forward, putting on a stern face that didn’t quite match her eyes. “What on Earth were you doing?” she asked sharply, crossing her arms.

“It was my fault professor,” Hermione started, but Harry shook his head.

“Harry and I were worried about Hermione because we knew she wasn’t in class, and we decided to find her so she’d have someone to protect her,” Ron interrupted, though he looked a bit sick to his stomach.

The vice principal rolled her eyes skyward, sighing heavily, though Remus looked like he wasn’t sure whether to cry or laugh. “What did you think a pair of eleven year olds were going to do against an intruder?” she asked incredulously. “Honestly, if Deputy Scrimgeour and Mr. Lupin hadn’t come across him when they did, he could have broken in. Someone could have gotten seriously injured!” 

“Well we didn’t, did we?” Harry said stubbornly. “Anyway, what were we supposed to do? Leave Hermione here alone? We were trying to help!” 

“Yes, and thank you for that, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said, pursing her lips. “Just like your father, in that aspect. Mr. Lupin will escort the three of you to the office, where your parents will be called. I think lunch detention for two days should suffice as punishment.” 

“Yes ma’am,” the three children chorused. Remus gently ushered them to the door, when Mrs. McGonagall called after them.

“Boys,” she said, her dark eyes sparkling with something Harry couldn’t name. “I’m glad you’re alright. You did the noble thing.” 

With that the three were taken to the office and sent home for the rest of the day. Harry and Ron were grounded for ages after that - though Remus managed to convince Harry’s parents to shorten his sentence, Ron’s mother brought it up for months even after his punishment was over. (Hermione’s parents were just glad she was alright.) For the rest of their lives, however, the trio would be the best of friends, attached at the hip even well into their future careers at Hogwarts Senior High School. 

There were some things you just couldn’t experience without becoming friends. Hiding in the bathroom stall together during a lockdown just happened to be one of them.


	2. love you more than those bitches before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break ups mean nothing with friends like these. (Alicia, Angelina, and Katie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Katie is an ex-cheerleader who had a career-ending accident in her freshman year of college, Angelina is a soccer and volleyball player who eventually goes pro, and Alicia plays softball and is a sports medicine major. They're all seniors in college.)

Alicia threw her things onto her bed and fell backwards with no regard for the backpack she nearly landed on top of. She let out a loud sigh, drawing the attention of her roommates. Angelina glanced up from her anatomy textbook, raising a single artistically messy eyebrow.

“Care to share with the class?” she asked drily. 

The pale girl sighed again. Throwing her arm across her face, she looked the picture of broken-hearted. “I’m giving up on boys. And college. And boys,” she said firmly. She kicked off her sneakers, letting them fall to the floor with a thump. This earned her a glare from Katie, whose third of the room was always impeccable and was constantly telling the other girls to pick up their things. 

Angelina rolled her eyes, spinning around in her desk chair to face Alicia. “What is it this time?” she asked, shooting Katie a conspiratorial grin. The smallest girl giggled, ducking her head to hide her face behind her curtain of short black hair. 

Alicia didn’t seem to notice. She sat up, anger blazing in her blue-green eyes. “Trent,” she said, eyes narrowing. “Fuckwad.”

Katie scooted forward on her loft bed and let her feet dangle over the edge. “Wasn’t he the anti-feminist who said that women’s soccer is worse than men’s soccer?” she asked. She bit on her lower lip for a moment and furrowed her brow. “I didn’t like him very much.”

“That’s probably why Als was into him,” Angelina teased. “Arguing turns her on.”

Alicia squeaked, throwing her pillow towards Angelina with killer aim. The tall girl plucked the pillow out of the air easily. She casually chucked it back towards the smaller girl and hit her right in the stomach. Alicia let out a quiet ‘oof,’ clutching at her abs.

“That wasn’t fair,” she complained. “You play volleyball. You made that hurt on purpose.” 

Angelina shrugged. “Both of those facts are true, but they are not necessarily indicative of each other,” she said. “What did Trent do that has you swearing off boys for the thirteenth time this semester?”

“Fuckwad cheated on me with some poor unsuspecting sophomore,” Alicia explained. She grit her teeth, grinding them together with perhaps unnecessary violence as her nostrils flared. “Me! I’m the best damn thing in this school, and he thought he could  _ cheat _ on me. I warned the sophomore though. She was sweet. Very apologetic. Didn’t know he had a girlfriend.”

Katie hummed thoughtfully. She focused her gaze on a spot just past Alicia’s head and kicked her feet in the air above her desk. “Trent said there was no way I was a cheerleader ‘cause I’m not pretty enough.”

“He said  _ what _ ?” Angelina asked, looking suddenly murderous, just as Alicia leaped to her feet with an indignant shriek. “You’re a national  _ champion _ !”

“You’re gorgeous and that’s a stereotype, what the fuck, Kates!” Alicia snapped. She clenched her hands tightly into fists until her knuckles turned white. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The small girl turned red. “I didn’t want to get in the way of your relationship or anything,” she explained. “I know it’s hard to believe that I was so good since my accident. I’ll never be able to cheer again anyway. It’s not a big deal, really. I didn’t take it to heart.”

“That’s bullshit, I would have dumped him immediately if I knew,” Alicia snapped. “If a guy is an asshole to you, then he’s not worth my time, plain and simple.”

“He better hope I never see him around campus,” Angelina added warningly. “I would kill a man for you - either of you.”

“Oh, so when he cheats on me, it’s fine-” Alicia started teasingly. The other girls protested loudly, but Alicia waved her hand placatingly. “Don’t worry about it, ladies, he got an earful and a half from me and the other girl’s friend. Honestly, the kind of scum I’ve attracted lately. To say that shit to you, Kates? Not okay.”

“It’s whatever, really,” she tried again, but there was a small smile on her face. She carefully slid off her bed and rummaged through a box stuffed underneath her desk.  “Do you need a Break Up Bad Movie Night?” 

Alicia grinned and hurried to her side. “Always in the mood for a Bad Movie Night, break up or not. Ooh, we need to watch Teeth, my sister says it’s horrifying,” she added, grabbing a DVD case from the box. “There’s  _ teeth _ in her…  _ you know. _ ” 

While Katie shuddered in horror, Angelina tucked her textbook away and pulled out her laptop. “Right, okay, while you horrify us, I vote we watch Sharknado,” she said. “Give me dumb sharks destroying midwestern cities and terrible acting any day.”

Katie stood back, relinquishing the choices to her friends. “I’ll go make the popcorn,” she said. “Ang can start the blanket fort. This is a ‘Fuck Trent Event,’ folks.” 

In the morning, Katie would oversleep and miss her morning class, and Alicia would get coffee with the sophomore girl and bemoan Trent’s stupidity with her and her softball team would threaten to hunt him down. The next afternoon, Angelina would run into him and end up punching him in the eye. But for the moment, everything was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @ moonys-crappy-doodles  
> comments and kudos make my day! xx


End file.
